shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
DanMachi and Sword Oratoria Info
Orario Shops *'Naked Tribe:' a lingerie specialty clothing shop. *'Pure White Lingerie:' a lingerie specialty clothing shop. Lefiya Viridis buys her undergarments at this store. *'Terra Firme:' clothing shop that specializes in selling revealing clothes and caters mostly to Amazonesses. Tione and Tiona Hiryute often shop at this store *'Pallum's Hidden Tavern (小人の隠れ家亭):' A tavern that only serves Pallums. *'Witch's Secret House (魔女の隠れ家):' A magic shop owned by Lenoa. Riveria Ljos Alf and Lefiya Viridis regularly visits the shop to purchase Riveria's spell stones. *'Dia Flora (ディア・フローラ):' A flower shop managed by people not belonging to any Familia. Lilirruca Arde once worked here before it was destroyed by the Soma Familia. *'Fledgling's Anvil:' a weapon's shop owned by Dald that caters to new adventurers. 'Restaurants' *'Hostess of Fertility (豊饒の女主人):' a well known pub in the city of Orario. The owner Mia Grand opened up the pub after she retired as an adventurer. *'Cafe Wishe:' *'Hibachitei (焔蜂亭):' A bar where Welf Crozzo's rank up was celebrated. *'Golden Cellar Bar (黄金の穴蔵亭):' A bar in Rivira located underground. It is illuminated by a yellow crystal and is owned by a Dwarf. Races Those of one race must mate with others of the same race to give birth to children. The only exceptions to this are Humans and Amazonesses. Amazoness Amazoness are dark skinned demi-human race consisting of only women. As only women are born and so they leave their villages to search for men of other races, the children born from these unions are always Amazonesses. Boaz Boaz are a beast-human race with the characteristics of boars. Cat People Cat People are a beast-human race with the characteristics of cats including ears and tails Chienthrope Chienthropes are a beast-human race with the characteristics of dogs including ears and a tail. Dark Elf Dwarf Dwarves are a demi-human race of short but strong people.There are notable exceptions when it comes to the lack of hight. Elf Elves are a highly intelligent demi-human race that excel at magic. They live in forests. High Elf High Elves are members of Elf royalty. God Gods are the leaders of Familia and came down to the lower world 1000 years ago. Like Spirits, Gods can't have children. Half Dwarf Half Dwarves are a mix between Humans and Dwarves. Half Elf Half Elves are a mix between Humans and Elves. Hume Bunny Hume Bunny are a beast-human race with the characteristics of rabbits. Human Humans are generally considered to be the weakest race. Humans are capable of reproducing with any of the demi-human and beast-human races which results in mixed race children such as Half Elves and Half Dwarves. Pallum Pallum are a demi-human race of small people. The Pallum race believed in the Goddess Fiona, which was actually a group of knights that had been deified. When they realized that Fiona didn't exist, the Pallum race fell into a decline. Runarl Runarl are a beast-human race with the characteristics of foxes including ears and a tail. Spirit Spirits are said to be the children the Gods loved the most. There are many different types including Gnomes. They are strong magic users and can even use magic better than Elves. Like Gods, Spirits can't have children. Vouivre Vouivre are female dragon humans that are able to speak. War Tiger War Tigers are a beast-human race with the characteristics of tigers including ears and a tail. Werewolf Werewolves are a beast-human race with the characteristics of wolves ears and a tail. Development Abilities A list of the many different Development Abilities. Skills A list of the many different skills. Magic Items A list of the many different items.